


Just for tonight

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Goodbye Sex, M/M, Master/Servant, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Yue didn’t want this. Yue didn’t want to be alone again.He needed to make him stay.Just for one more night.





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/gifts).



> This is dedicated to twoheartsx!  
> The setting of this fic is during the events of episode 23 of Banana Fish, albeit with slight alterations. Enjoy!

 

Yut Lung knew Blanca was planning on leaving him.

 

He knew his loyalty wasn’t as strong as he thought. He could see it in his eyes. Those dark brown depths which sparked with playful mischievousness, had recently become sombre. He knew it was a façade, but the young Chinese gang boss wanted nothing more than to enjoy this hint of happiness in his life.

The spark in Blanca’s aura gave him a form of ease.

Ease and calm was hard to come by in these dangerous times. He was still playing a dangerous game in a city abundant with monsters. His brothers may have been removed, but he was still there. A Lee - in the city occupied by disgusting ambitions, war and blood.

However, Yue was at least satisfied that amidst the monsters he “allies” with, he was being protected by this mysterious, suave and unbearably handsome man. If Ash decided to become the Demon he dreamed, perhaps Blanca would stay beside him, protect and help him in taking down the pupil he trained. Oh what a battle that would’ve been.

And now, of course, the tables have turned once more. Ash and his _beloved_ Japanese friend threw his plans into chaos. The fury and jealousy boiled in his soul once more. As if that wasn’t a torturous enough, his spark of happiness has become sympathetic to the pupil he forsook.

_He was only protecting me to help Ash. Of course. It was always ASH._

It was always Ash Lynx these players in this game wanted. The wealth, pleasure and power he could provide. The love and attention of his allies and his _beloved_ Eiji. Everything Yue begrudgingly wanted in his life, was being showered to this blonde beautiful monster. Fire was in his blood, yet jealousy was the poison that ebbed and throbbed in his body. The thought of Ash Lynx being given repentance, and not him.

He felt….alone. He didn’t want this. Yue didn’t want to be alone again.

No.

He needed to make him stay.

The young Chinaman, demurred himself, and approached the Kazakh assassin with an offer. One night with him.

Blanca’s eyes widened as he listened on and sipped his wine. Just one night, and he would “permit” the end of their contract.

He could see an array of emotions, thoughts and conflict whirl within those usually confident eyes. He could see the affect his words had on him. Blanca himself, quietly desired his master, yet couldn’t bring himself to act upon them of course.

Yet, as the young boy revealed his naked body through the bathrobe, his long silky hair draped his shoulders and face in a sensual manner, the man broke.

He followed him in the bedroom, and the snake bit into that forbidden apple of unbridled pleasure. Just for a night.

When they soon entered that ornate red bedroom, drunk with wanton, Yue pulls the large man against him and forces him down for an embrace. He wanted to feel him, remember this large form, this large enveloping back. Yue would never feel another’s back like this again. Blanca would be his first and his last.

Soon, the aromatic scent of the oils Yue slathered on his body for this night, forced Blanca to capitulate to his desire. Done with the younger male’s teasing smiles and touches, the elder man suddenly grabbed a fistful of that silky hair as he pulls him down hard towards him, crashing both onto the bed. Their mouth’s hungrily connecting and tasting the other. This was what his soon to be former master wanted, and as a soon to be former body guard, compensation was needed.

 _What better way than through the pleasure of the body?_ They do say that the body is good business in itself. However, despite all the transparencies in this act, they both knew that they’ve been imagining this moment for a while now. This was what they both wanted. The words exchanged between them aren’t necessary.

If this was the last time they’d see each other, then this night would be theirs to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

Blanca’s hands find Yue’s hips, one on each side as he shifts where their mouths are to include more lips and tongue.

He gives those milky thighs a possessive squeeze as he flicks his tongue against his master’s lips, withdrawing it from inside his mouth when he feels his jaw closing as if to bite at him. He would complain, but as soon as his tongue retreats, he feels Yue’s in his mouth.

Yue tilts his head as much as he could with the fingers still tight on his hair in order to deepen the kiss even more, opening his mouth and letting Blanca’s tongue lick and taste every part of his mouth. He flicks at it encouragingly with his own, rubbing against the underside and occasionally twisting around it.

Blanca’s expert and sensual tongue moves his free hand to his perspired alabaster chest, towards the opening of the robe to feel the skin underneath. He doesn’t move them any more than that, settling against his chest. He tastes everything he could of Yue’s mouth, as if he’s trying to memorize what he tastes and feels like—something to remember him by.

If he can only have tonight and the rest of the time he’s here in this large lonely mansion of his, he’ll make it count.

He breaks the kiss to breathe, licking away at the string of saliva that connected them together. Blanca has barely managed an exhale before he feels Yue’s hand on his chin again, holding him as he leans forward to close their mouths together once more. It pushes Blanca to slant a little where he’s standing that he has to withdraw the hand on Yue’s body so he could prop himself upright.

This time, Blanca lets his soon to be former master and secret desire to explore his mouth with his tongue, closing his eyes and letting himself feel his hot depths. Every flick of his inquiring tongue, the way his hands move from his hips up to his sides. His hands travel from his sides to his shoulders and his arms. Blanca relents the hold on his long hair, running it through the silky ebony strands as he scratches against his scalp with his fingernails. He sucks on his tongue, opening his eyes when he feels his dark serpentine gaze staring at him.

Blanca can see Yue smirk sadly through his eyes. Aroused, horny and a hint of loneliness. He really didn’t want him to go, his hips reinforcing some sort of possessiveness in their grinding.

Yue panted out hot breaths. He wanted to make this large man feel good. He’d wanted to for a time now – a secret desire of his. Age didn’t matter to him, he was only lusting his touch and attention. At least, that’s what he mindlessly thought. Blanca felt _something_ for him. He himself may not be the best as sex, but he would try bring out the lustful monster from within that mysterious man.

Their kiss breaks slowly. Yue leans back and silently gazes into those cool yet darkened eyes of the elder man. Blanca feels noticeably cooler and internally whines at the loss of contact with the young body of his master. His lips tingled from their kiss, their hearts beat out of his chest – a continuous thrumming synching in the other. Blanca was an experienced bed mate, but this.

_This wasn’t mere lust. This was…_

His eyes came into focus, seeing the young Chinaman smile at him. smiles at him, walking backwards towards the bed. Before he reaches the bed, he stops. They don’t break their eye contact, and that smile once more turns to something else that makes Blanca’s chest tighten. He watches as Yue moves his hands towards his shoulder, pulling on the robes from there. It gets undone easily enough, and it falls to the ground. Blanca’s eyes are on the robes like magnet.

His eyes flick up at the newly exposed alabaster skin.

Yue milks every moment of it. Yut Lung knew he was beautiful, perhaps he was more attractive than the women and men the man bedded.

Blanca follows his every movement: the way Yue sensually stretched his legs, the way his lithe muscles flex and relax as he settles himself propped up by the headboard. He meets his eyes again and a smirk is present on his slightly swollen lips.

The Chinaman spreads his legs apart, tilting his head as if there’s a challenge as he exposes more and more of his body. Blanca narrows his own eyes, and shakes his head – succumbing to the seduction. He rids himself of his expensive suit and kicks off his shoes, walking over to the bed – a dark shadow in his eyes.

Yue extends his arms out, reaching to wrap his arms around him when he’s close enough with a smile as he pulls him down. He seals their lips together once more. He likes it better when Yue’s tongue is put to other uses, like inside his mouth, tangling with his own tongue. He can feel him still stroking his length, and he moves his own hand to do the same to its counterpart.

Yue smiles into the kiss, his other arm wrapping around the larger man to keep him closer as if the latter is going to go anywhere. A movement from Yue forced Blanca to pull back from the kiss and crack an eye open - enough to see that Yue’s other hand held a vial from the bedside drawer.

It smelled aromatic. A gel that smelt of flora and a peculiar scent that sparked a delicious sensation inside Blanca’s head. Yue smiled, “Prepare me.” Blanca shuts him up with another kiss. His tongue is just as dangerous as the man who they belong to.

He does just that after he pours the oil from the vial to coat the fingers of his one hand. He withdraws from the kiss and watches his face as he slips in the first digit past the first ring of muscle. The boy grabbed on the man’s back and whimpered at the odd sensations Blanca’s fingers were making him feel. Blanca took extra care as he was most definitely the boy’s first. As he protruded the young man below him, Blanca feels fingernails digging against his back - they dig enough that they bloom blood just below the surface of his skin. Yue opens his eyes to glare at Blanca,

“Do you know what you’re—ngh!”

He doesn’t let him finish the question, he pushes his finger deeper, and tearing another pained sound from Yue. The beautiful Chinaman archs his lower back like he’s trying to get away from the intrusion. _He asked for this pleasure, for this pain to be brought upon him. How else could he remember the touch and caresses of this man, whom will soon leave him?_

Yue was still getting used to the finger inside of him, moving. He groans at the sensation. Soon, when Blanca felt he’d prepared him enough, the man lathered the fragrant gel onto his throbbing cock. He aligns himself, seated his himself comfortably in between those lithe seductive legs. The head of his erection prodding but not quite breaching. As he did so, Blanca stopped himself before gazing at the heated gaze of the boy below him. Yue begged him through his eyes. Begged him to ravish him, to make him forget the pain and loneliness of his life. To fill the void only the man above him can fill.

“Master…”

“Just fuck me. Please…please Sergei.”

At the sound of his name escaping from those breathless pink lips, Blanca snapped. He entered him quick and hard. Yue _screams_  at the push, and his back arches as he squirms to try to get used to the wave of the pain that suddenly rushed through him at the intrusion. Yue’s body was known to be light and delicate to many, and the effects of such a large intrusion entering his virgin hole were beyond excruciating. Soon however, the pain became pleasure as Blanca angled and slowed his thrusts, realising the pain he was causing.

He starts to gently pull back and then push back in, a little more at a time. Blanca for the first time was perplexed. He has had sex with plenty of people before, but none of them has ever felt like this. It feels so tight and hot inside of Yue. The gel was making it easier to move, but he feels everything. It feels like his inside is just moulding around his cock, accommodating him and fitting him just right. The friction is incredible, and he now finds himself joining the chorus of Yue’s moans and grunts with his own.

As he thrusted on, panting in ecstasy, he looked down to see that Yue is gripping a pillow. His face is half buried on it, and it’s muffling the beautiful sounds he’s making. “Mmmmh….mmmh.”

Blanca narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration, thrusting particularly hard before he pulls out. Yue, let go of the pillow and soon the beautiful moans came back – loud, lewd and oh so pleasing to the assassin’s ears.

There isn’t spite or anger or hesitation. There was only the addicting sensation of being inside him. _Does he feel the same?  Does he want more?_

He wants to know. He wants to see.

His mind and heart now overrun by carnal desire, Blanca pins the boy’s hands above his head, forcing the boy to look into his eyes instead of hiding his flushed face.

“Do not hide from me, Master. I want to see you…I want you to feel it.”

Yue chuckled as he panted hotly, “You—haa… want to see my face as you ram into me?” He asks, still managing to smile. “How perverse of you.”

Blanca rolled his eyes, “Should…hah…you be talking? As I recall, you seduced me.” He retorts between gritted teeth.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Yue seals their swollen lips together once more as he feels Blanca pushing into him again. Their kiss is nothing like how it is in the beginning. It feels messier, sloppier. Their focus though isn’t on the kiss. The Russian picks up right where he left off, thrusting fervently like he’s chasing whatever heat has been lost between switching positions. He can feel Yue’s leg flailing a little where they are lifted up, their skins slapping with the movement of his hips - and squelching where they are connected.

He feels as though he can’t breathe. He feels him tightening up every now and then to add to that ecstatic sensation inside of him, and it feels like his whole body is being set on fire. Yue running his nails down along his spine urges the man on, plundering his tight walls, grunting out his desire into the boy’s flushed ear.

“Ahh…ah….mm...Master…Yue….You feel so…hah! Ah!”

Soon, both felt the end nearing – The end of their lovemaking and the end of their contract. All of his boiling blood feels like they’re focusing on one place, and it surprises him to hear Yue’s strained voice calling out to some god. “Ah god…Blanca please…touch… mmnn-ah… touch me…”

Blanca reaches between them, letting go of one thigh so he could start to stroke Yue’s leaking erection between them. The Chinaman moans in response, tightening up even more around his length. A delicious chain reaction that had Blanca grunting and pushing deeper and harder into him.

He doesn’t speak, he just focuses on what he’s doing—until he gets to that point that he could no longer hold back. He can’t prolong this even if he wants this to go on for even longer. There is no way he can last. Not when it feels so perfect inside him. More perfect than any man, woman or whore ever provided for him. The friction they both shared coaxed both further and further into oblivion.

“Serg….I….I can’t-!” Yue chokes out his words. He can’t even call his name anymore. Blanca was close, and his master below him was getting closer as well. The cliff of rapture steadily approached their perspired forms. On the brink of coming, Blanca feels Yue’s soft long arms wrapping around his neck, a tongue licking along his lip and mouth.

“Please….I want you to come… inside of me….Please, Sergie,” Yue murmurs as he takes a small break from where he’s still moving his lips against the latter’s own. The hand along his length has helped, but that’s the point where Yue tightens his arms around Blanca’s, arching his back – at that, the Russian lost it. He thrusted, rammed and plundered those depths viciously, desperate to fall off that cliff of pleasure with his master; and soon, they did. Yue half screams his moan when he sprays his own come between the two of them.

He clamps down around the intrusion inside of him like he could hold on to this sensation that takes over his entire body like a flood. Blanca slumps against him when he’s fully spent - and the two of them remain as they are. They’re basking in their afterglow. It felt like they were high above the clouds – floating far away from that disgusting city, with its disgusting monsters, and its bloodied cityscape. He nestled his head against Blanca's warm chest, pressing himself closer to his body, as if to try and cage him in his embrace.

Just for tonight, Yue wanted to savour this beautiful moment of love; before it all came to an end tomorrow - let him be loved by this man.

Just for a little while longer.

 


End file.
